The present invention relates to a path trace byte collecting circuit, and more particularly to a collection system for synchronous transport signal (STS) path trace bytes (J1 bytes) in Synchronous Optical NETworks (SONET).
As will be stated later, STS path trace bytes (hereinafter referred to as J1 bytes) are added to the path overhead, and one such byte is transmitted every 125 .mu.sec. Each set of J1 bytes consists of 64 bytes, which constitute the unit of repeated transmission. Furthermore, the J1 bytes are repeatedly transmitted in a fixed value to be used for confirmation of continue connection with the other party to communication, and the fixed value can be freely set by the user. STS-1 of SONET is described in detail in "Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) Transport Systems: Common Generic Criteria", Bellcore, Technical Advisory TA-NWT-000253 Issue 8, October 1993.